harry potter and the hallows last stand
by lunnylovegood
Summary: they say a grain of sand from the past can change the future what would happen if the post owl never interrupted the conversation with the Dursleys at the beginning of fifth year. The new timeline, Voldemort is the last of Harry's problems weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic a have been reading them for a while but never

wrote one so be nice but i wouldn't mind some good constructive

critisim either. So please review.

this is my story and idea but everything else is is J.K ROWLING's

so i cant make any $$$$$$

**CHAPTER 1: the end of one the beginning of a new**

DIDDY! Diddy what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!" Harry's uncle came galumphing out of the living room, walrus mustache blowing hither and thither as it always did when he was agitated. he hurried forward to help aunt petunia negotiate a weak-kneed Dudley over the threshold while avoiding stepping in the pool of sick

"He's ill, Vernon!"

"what is it son? what happened? did Mrs. polkiss give you something foreign for tea?"

"why are you covered in dirt, darling? Have you been laying on the ground?"

"hang on you haven't been mugged have you, son?" aunt petunia screamed.

"Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling speak to mummy what did they do to you?"

In all the kerfuffle, nobody seemed to notice Harry, which suited him perfectly. He managed to slip inside just before uncle Vernon slammed the door and while the Dursleys made there noisy progress down the hall toward the kitchen, Harry moved carefully and quietly towards the stairs.

"who did it, son? Give us names. Well get them, don't worry."

"Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What is it Diddy? Tell mummy!"

"Harry's foot was on the bottommost stair when Dudley found his voice.

"_Him_"

Harry froze, foot on the stair, face screwed up, braced for the explosion.

"BOY! COME HERE!"

With a feeling of mingled dread and anger, Harry removed his foot slowly from the stair and turned to follow the Dursleys.

The scrupulously clean kitchen had an oddly unreal glitter after the darkness outside. Aunt petunia was ushering Dudley into a chair; he was still very green and clammy looking. Uncle Vernon was standing in front of the drawing board, glaring at Harry through tiny, narrowed eyes.

What have you done to my son?" he said in a menacing growl.

"nothing," said Harry knowing perfectly well that Uncle Vernon wouldn't believe him.

"what did he do to you Diddy?" aunt petunias said in a quavering voice, now sponging sick from the front of Dudley's leather jacket.

"was it - was it you -know-what, darling? Did he use his _thing?"_

Slowly tremulously, Dudley nodded.

"I didn't!" Harry said sharply, as Aunt petunia let out a wail uncle Vernon uncle Vernon raised his fists. "I didn't do anything to him it wasn't me, it was- but at that precise moment a screech stirred the occupants in the kitchen form there discussion.

Hundreds of miles away in the office of underage magic the file under Harry potter was flung from the file cabinet on the wizards desk.

As he picked up the tan folder the name automatically caught his eye

"Harry potter, well what's this about" he said to no one in particular as he picked up the folder

" what's this" he said looking over the file seeing the spell that was used, "Well fudge is going to crap his pants when he see's this." that said he stalked off toward fudges office.

The ministry was not the only ones to pick up the Harry's magic use at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry all types of Harry tracking devises where going of the charts.

"Fawkes, hurry you must get to Harry before the minister's owl does. Stop that letter from getting to Harry at all costs." Dumbledore said the all the twinkle in his eyes exchanged with pools of darkness."

Fawkes let out a cry of acknowledgment and left in a burst of flame.

As the messenger owl raced toward privet drive faux shot through the sky like a bullet leaving a trail of bright flame behind him. As the owl entered little whining Fawkes caught him and in one swift move Fawkes sunk his talons into the back of the bird and it let out a shrill cry of agony. Fawkes slung it to the ground it to the ground diapering in his ball of fire, not knowing the extent of his actions.

As Harry shot to the window uncle Vernon made a swift move at Harry. He sprang across the room and rapped his hands around Harry's neck. AS the two struggled Vernon through Harry into the kitchen table not letting go of the teens neck. His grip tightened and tightened until his knuckles where shades whiter than Dudley face.

Harry grabbed for his wand that had fallen onto the floor in the tussle but the overly large man saw him and dug his knee it Harry's hand and the kitchen was filled with a crunch as Harry let out a muffled harr started to go limp the picture of the walrus man faded from view. For a spilt second Harry knew what people meant they said you see you eye flash before your eyes.

Harry saw the first time Hagrid came to give him his Hogwarts letter. Then he was in face to face with that monstrous Cerberus. All of a sudden he sat in front of the mirror of Erised looking into his parents eyes and feeling complete. Next it was second year and he was in Hagrid hut holding up a bucket for Ron to spit the slugs into. Everything went black then he was holding the sword of Gryffindor facing off with the sixty foot basilisk. He remember third year fighting back a hundred dementors. Forth year at the Yule ball dancing around having a good time until Ron had to run his mouth. Then Voldemort coming out of the puff of smoke. Fighting him to a draw yet again.

Harry hoped that they could stop Voldemort without him hopefully Dumbledore would stop him. Could Dumbledore still stop him Voldemort was rebuilding his empire and gaining powers even of the dark arts that Dumbledore doesn't even know. what was he thinking of course dumbledore would be able to stop him after all he is the most powerful wizard in the world. Of course they would stop him...

As darkness engulfed Harry his last thoughts were that he would be united withwhat was he thinking his family once again.

"this isn't as bad as everyone always said." Harry struggled to thing as he gave in to the deep sleep that was death.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 the magic within**

Hello again thank you for the reviews but hopefully more

people will review this time. This chapter will be a building block for

something big. hope you enjoy.

this is my story and idea but everything else is is J.K ROWLING's

so i cant mank any $$$$$$

A terrified Harry potter woke up grabbing at his throat gasping for air expecting the be tackled again by a red faced Vernon, but to his surprise he wasn't surrounded by the Dursleys instead he was in his old broom closet laying on the old tattered cot that he remembered.

"Great he just through me in here for dead after he attacked me" Harry mumbled as he got up to strip so he could take a look and see how bad the damage was from the fight. when he realized something wasn't right. He looked down at his hand that an been broke. As he wiggled his fingers he realized it was completely healed. There was no swelling and it wasn't purple or anything.

Noticing that he didn't hurt he tried to look over himself but his glasses were no were to be seen.

" Bloody hell how long was I out" he asked himself as he walk to the full body mirror that hung on the back of the closet door. On the way heard a small crack and a sharp pain shot through his foot. As he bent down to see what he stepped on he felt the familiar shape of his glasses.

"Great this is exactly what I need right now" Harry mumbled as he had good stretch.

Feeling as if he had slept for a week he gave another good stretch and looked in the mirror. As he look into the mirror a five year old Harry looked back. Harry touched his face and saw that he was the five year old in the mirror.

"What the happened to me" he gasped looking himself over.

" How could this be happening to me. Can I never get a break" said to no one in particular.

Harry sat on his old cot and thought of anything that could have sent him ten years back to the past. Accidental magic, maybe? No accidental magic wouldn't be that powerful would it? After thirty minuets in deep thought his stomach growling broke him from his slump. He hadn't heard anything for along time.

"Where has everybody gotten to" he ask himself

Since the phrase BOY GET IN HERE hadn't been used for a while and wondered what was going on outside. He slid off the cot and went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Soon Harry started to remember about his secret lessons with Professor Dumbledore.

"Alohomora" Harry whispered at the lock on the cupboard.

There was a loud crash and screech from outside and Harry peered around the door to see what had gone wrong. Harry slowly peeked around and saw the disembodied lock shattered on the floor and the sliding lock itself embedded into the wall twenty feet away.

"Ok" Harry thought "what the hell is going on I'm five and casting the most powerful magic of my life"

Still confused Harry used a quick Reparo on the wall sending the look soaring across the hall way into the opposite wall.

"This is going to take a while" said to himself as he when to fix the other wall remembering to take the lock out of the wall before fixing it this time.

Fifteen minutes later found Harry out in the back yard on a lawn chair eating the biggest meal of his life drinking one of those fizzy drinks Dudley always had. Around three the sun was in the middle of the sky and the warm summer air started getting to Harry and he fell to sleep.

"Sssweat sssucculent micccie" were the words that awoke Harry.

The sun had dropped a little in the sky whitch ment that he had been sleeping about and hour.

"Juicccyyy moussssesss" the voice said again

"Who said that were are you" Harry asked trying to let his eyes to adjust to the sunlight

"meee dddowwn here" said the voice a little bit louder

"Down wher.. holly crap you're a monster aren't you" Harry gasped as he stared at the fourteen foot snake laying across the small back yard

"hello human how is it that you speak my language" the snake asked.

"It is such a great talent to tbe able to talk to snakes is it not "the boa asked

"ya I guess I can see how that would be helpful" Harry replied, "but it makes me stick out more and i really don't need that."

"But ssssuch a giffft sssshould nooot be heeeld ssssecret but sssshared, you sssshould nooot hiiiide iiit" the serpent replied

"you now something your probably right" Harry said

Harry and snake talked about anything and everything for hours until it started to get dark and Harry decided to call it a night and started heading in. as he walked through the sliding glass door all of the weird feelings of the hall camera came flooding. When Harry started towards the stairs the felling started to get stronger as if trying to get into his head and as he get closer the waves started to get more violent as Harry's aura flashed into existents fighting what was trying to keep Harry at bay. As Harry pressed forward his aura started to fad an He started to feel a great strain on his magic like it was being suck into a vortex. A unbelievable pain shot into Harry's body and he doped to his knees.

A unbelievable pain shot into Harry's body and he dropped to his knees. As Harry tried to think thought the pain it proved to be impossible as it surged through his body. Not even the power of the crucio was as near as painful as a magical core being ripped from the body of a wizard. never again would harry say something was painful for no man, woman, witch,or wizard knew the true meanng of pain. Harry was on the brink of insanity when his magic exploded in a blinding flash. As if it where never there the pain subsided with the flash. Harry stood up and felt more magic flowing through him than he ever thought could be possible. Harry started to feel light burning in his chest that slowly grow until it felt like someone was holding a light bulb on his chest.

Then it happened like an explosion Harry's magic shot out in all direction and torn apart the second story of the Dursleys home. As the wood splintered and slivers of glass shot in all direction while the widows exploded and the walls ripped them selves apart around the small form of Harry a magical shield of his dark golden aura shot up and around him in a spinning whirlwind af magic blocking the incoming debris. Harry's aura radiated through the house lighting up the darkness of dusk outside. As the glow faded the only recognizable anything Harry could make out was video camera laying in the floor with out even a scratch on the lends. As Harry took in the magnitude of the damages to the second floor he picked up the camera an headed down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter three : Dumbledore's game Harry's rules

Hello again sad that I only got one review for my

Chapter so I hope I will get more this time.

"Vernon dear," aunt petunia called down the hall, "look who just fell a sleep."

"Harry does look so peaceful when he's sleeping doesn't he" said a Vernon that looked fifty pounds lighter he did now.

"yes, yes he does but it wont last Vernon you know that." She sighed

" petunia please let's not dwell on the subject we've been over this." Vernon started

"lily said she found proof that Voldemort has a horacrux and he will come back. He will want revenge on Harry he will come after him and Dumbledore knows it. he's planning something Dumbledore is." petunia said laying Harry in his crib.

Even if he does have one he wont be back for a while so Harry can still have a good childhood before Voldemort comes back we will deal with that when the time comes. And as for Dumbledore I have never trusted him at all so I made sure there was no way for him to get to Harry. He was not in the will he has no legal custody even when he get to Hogwarts because you have been assigned as his new guardian he cant get to him at all."

"but still he will find away I have a felling that he will try something soon."

As if on que a loud pop came from the hall followed by a near silent one. Aunt petunia drew her wand and shot a stunner down the hall and then a cutting hex right after it. But she want fast enough and as her spells hit the shield and disappeared petunia handed Harry to Vernon and drew a second wand from her holder as Vernon made way down stairs. She started shooting off spells down the dark hallway. Each aimed perfectly toward it target but each bounced off the magical shields that were in place and hitting the walls on either side.

"me and my master are here for the little icky baby potter" called the screechy voice from down the hall.

"you lie your master is dead" petunia shouted back

Bellatrix's sleek form appeared out of the shadows and laughed, "tisk tisk tisk now petunia you can call me a lot of mean nasty thing but a liar is not one of them."

"so so your really off your rocker aren't you Voldemort's dead, DEAD and he wont be coming back!" petunia mocked lying through her teeth.

"Voldemort? VOLDEMORT please you think that I would follow some halfblooded maniac. And between you and me that's not the only thing I was faking." bellartrix giggled

"oh that's nasty bell how could you possibly**. . . .** why would you** . . . .** what's wrong with you bellartrix" petunia shuddered as picture started flowing through her mind. "well if not Voldemort who are you working for th**. . . . **DUMBLEDORE! Your working for Dumbledore. It all makes sense now."

"ding ding ding we have a winner" Bellartrix laughed drawing two wands as well.

"Bella you cant win I was always the better dueler." petunia scoffed"

"was it the word that popped into my mind that was a long time ago since you left us and now I'm his favorite. He has taught me many things since you left." Bella giggled as shot two killing curses and shadow stepped into the darkness

Petunia side stepped the fist killing curse and summoned a large brick that exploded making petunia duck for cover. bellartrix seeing petunia down appeared in another shadow at the opposite side of the hall and sprang toward petunia. Petunia saw here coming and started shooting of random dark hexes and curses down the hall. bellartrix seeing the in coning wave of spells apparated behind petunia for a sneak attack but she caught a right hook instead followed by a strong knee to the ribs. Bellartrix knowing that this was a losing fight went to apparate again but petunia grabbed her by her hair and slammed her on her back sending her left leg to is chosen destination down the hall and her lying in front of petunia.

"ohh you splinched yourself, nasty."

Petunia went to get Bellartrix's leg when a red beam shot by her head.

"that is quite enough petunia." Dumbledore roared as he waved his hand towards bellartrix while her leg vanished and reattached itself with a sickening crunch.

Bella got up and walked to Dumbledore with a sloppy grin on her face.

"Bella dear go get Harry NOW." Dumbledore said through his teeth

"ok ok albus don't get pushy im going to get him" petunia shot off a warning curse that missed bellartrix by a hair.

"Watch it mudblood do it again I dare you." she said turning around but Dumbledore shot her a deadly glance and she scurried down stairs.

"petunia let it be its for the best you cant stop it now. It to late for anything to be done I to have Harry in a place where he can be isolated from others his age. He must not trust anyone it will help him. Will you not join me?" Dumbledore pleaded

To answer his question petunia shot two more killing curses his way. As they shot down the hall Dumbledore jumped out of the way of the first on with surprising agility. The second one was another thing it was going to fast to get up and out of the way. Thinking quick he summoned a peace of paper an turned it into a portkey which activated when petunia's spell hit it transporting it to an unknown location..

At this point bellartrix cam e running up the stairs with Vernon on her tail. "I got him I got him" she yelled but Vernon came up behind her and grabbed her around the waste. Seeing Harry in bellartrix snapped the last of petunia's nerves and here aura flashed bright red and everything got quiet. "bellartrix let the hell go of nephew." she roared as Vernon snatched Harry out of Bellartrix's hands petunia through a ball of white flame from out of her hand toward her. Right before it hit her it was engulfed in a pitch black flame.

"petunia you are very powerful but do not test your powers agents mine" Dumbledore yelled over the sound of the flame crackling but petunia let the flame surround her arms like glove then shot a blast of pale flames toward Dumbledore who In return sent forth his own black fire.

"your getting weak old man!" petunia sneered as she fed more power to the flame but gaining no ground what so ever.

" petunia im trying not to hurt you I need you to look after Harry but you need to do it my way." Dumbledore yelled

"you will never get control of Harry!" petunia screamed

Knowing there was no way to change petunia's mind he forced his flames out ward and they quickly started to push petunia back and soon she gave out and released her flame. The force of Dumbledore's fire blew her back into the wall.

"petunia I did not want to have to do this but you leave me other choice. You could have come back with us. IMPERIO!" after Dumbledore finished he did the same with Vernon. He walk over to the camera and tried to take it but there was some type of very powerful ward on it and he could not take it down. So he drew his wand and put multiple wards and hexes to make sure that know one could get to it without getting to long time medical unit at st. mungo's. after he finished he placed Harry back into his bed and bellartrix and himself apparated away.

**Please review please I am a review demon**

**and I need to be satisfied!**

**Love loony love good**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR : Harry's leave **

**Thanks for the reviews they have put me **

**to rest … for now I think all questions will be **

**Answered this chapter.**

**P.S if anyone has any ideas this is my first time **

**Writing. So through them at me.**

"Somewhere in London a blue light surrounded Vernon and petunia Dursleys and they gasped for air like it was the first time in four years. Finally after four years of not having any control was to ever over their bodies the Dursleys welcomed each others embrace. The Dursleys both hugged each of the other but then the same thought came to them at the same time. "Harry" they whispered in union

"petunia go get Dudley he's probably over by the toy section im going to get car."Vernon yelled as he ran down the rows of food in the department store and out into the parking lot.

Petunia ran down each row of toys looking for Dudley until she finally found him playing with a batman action figure.

"Diddy lets go we need to meet daddy in the front right now!" petunia said grabbing a hold of his arm.

"NO, I want this toy NOW!" Dudley yelled

"I said come here you may not have the toy and we need to go!" petunia yelled but Dudley plopped down and crossed his arms.

"NO,NO,NO I WANT THE" but he never got to finish petunia for the first time in her life slapped her son and without a second thought she grabbed him by his collar and drug him outside.

When they got to the front Vernon was already out in front waiting for them to come out.

When petunia and Dudley got into the car Dudley started to tell on his mom thinking that she would get some type of repercussion.

"D-addy I wanted a toy and mom said no and then she hit me." he wined from the back seat

"Vernon, I told him to come on and he said no then flopped onto the floor and started to make a seen." she said simply

Vernon looked over at his wife and said sternly "Dudley don't tell on your mother as she is such she can discipline you how and when she chooses."

Petunia looked at her husband with pride.

"that's not fair that's not fair" he wined

"no it is fair and that it the last I want to hear of it. Is that final"

'Fine then you guys just hate me don't you." Dudley pouted

"oh maybe we just do" petunia sighed sarcastically rolling her eyes but when Dudley didn't respond she look back and saw him sound asleep.

She sat back in deep thought trying to think of any way that the spell could have been canceled without Dumbledore himself letting the spell cancel but not thinking of any she asked Vernon.

"Vernon you studied this crap and you're the magical expert how did this happen." petunia asked "I know that a spell like that's just doesn't wear off does it?"

"no a spell as powerful as the Imperius Curse can just wear off. There are only three ways that I know of that could break the connection. One Dumbledore released the curse.

"pffft bugger that he would rather die" petunia snorted

I know I know its just that it im trying to go over the possibilities form every angle. The second is that we both broke free from the curse at the same time which is also not the case because the light that surrounded us at the store means that the power to the spell wasn't canceled but broken."

"you mean Dumbledore is dead" petunia gasped with hopefulness in her eyes

"NO,I only wish but no. let me explain when someone casts a spell that powerful they can cast on a place or even a person that they can and will come into contact with a lot." Vernon explained

"So you mean that something has happened to the house" petunia asked

Vernon Dursleys gave his wife a sad glance and spoke. "petunia he wouldn't cast the spell on the house because an accident might happen and the house get destroyed."

"well that means that it must be…. Oh god not Harry. Let him be ok lily im so sorry.

I never -I never knew that he would try something this drastic" she managed to mumble and broke into tear and eventually into a worried sleep. As they entered the outskirts of surrey Vernon reached over and shook petunia gently awake. She woke up this a jolt but realizing that they were only a few minutes form there house she sat silently praying that Harry was alright.

Twelve blocks and six red stop lights away Harry was just fine. After watching the entire video another time he knew that he had some issues. He couldn't leave his future friends hear to there fate but couldn't take them with him if he left. He couldn't say here or he wouldn't be safe from Dumbledore. He was thinking of anyway he could salvage his future but not being able to think at the moment he was trying to fix up the hall as much as he possibly could. looking over the damage Harry was in shock.

"god" he gasped when he saw the giant crater in the floor

"aunt petunia is going to mad" he sighed and went to work shifting through the rubble and didn't hear the series of faint pops come from down stairs.

"molly, Bella something isn't right here go check up stairs find out what that noise is" Dumbledore whispered "lupin, kingsley go cheek the kitchen." Dumbledore standing in the middle of the living room started casting diagnosing spells over the wards to see what was bothering them .when he found the problem he let out a low deep howl like "THIS CANT BE THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" which brought both lupin and kingsley running into the room.

"what's wrong" they both yelled at once

"the ward on the house are gone all of them even the blood ward everyone of the is gone. FIND THE BOY" he growled looking livid sending them up the stair following molly and bellartrix.

Up stairs Harry was just about halfway through getting the hallway halfway decent and was levitating a part of the wall in place when he caught a glimpse of the weasley hair come up the stairs

"Mrs. Weasley what are you doing here?" Harry asked her but he went cold when he saw bellartrix coming up right behind her. "YOU, what are you doing here" he seethed

Instead of answering Harry they both started to talk with one another.

"what should we do with him now?" bellartrix asked

"well lets just stun him and then bring him to Dumbledore." she said drawing her wand. "stupi-"she started but the piece of wall that Harry had been levitating shot her way and slammed into her and she crumbled to the floor sending her wand flying through the air. Bellartrix reached out to grab it but Harry used a quick summoning charm and it soared throuht the air and landed right into his hand.

Not letting bellartrix get ready for a counter Harry shouted "bumbarda" missing bellartrix but hitting the wall next to her and exploding sending her head first down the stair way and right not kingsley and lupin. Harry summoned there wands and turned to leave when he heard Dumbledore coming up the stairs.

"Harry do you know who I am" Dumbledore saked

"albus wulfric percival brian Dumbledore yes I know who you are but why are you hear?" Harry asked

"Im hear to take you to a school called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Dumbledore answered

"im not going to go anywhere with you." Harry said blankly

Felling Dumbledore trying to get through his mental barrier he let out a deep growl

"now mister Dumbledore didn't mommy tell you not to try to enter someone else's mind without asking" Harry said trapping Dumbledore in his mind for a split second but giving himself enough time to hit him with well placed stunner.

Harry took out Bellartrix's wand and wrote in the air THERE IS NOTHING LET FOR ME HERE. THE FAMILY I HAD HERE WAS HORRIBLE AND YOU DUMBLEDORE SICKEN 'T LOOK FOR ME YOU WONT FIND ME AND POST OWLS WILL NOT BE ANWSERED. IM LEAVING NOW BUT ONE DAY I WILL RETURN AND IF THING ARE NOT AS THEY SHOULD BE THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCE.

Harry ran to the front room and ran into the kitchen and through the sliding glass door

"ssssnake were arrre youuu" he called "weee haave too goo."

"heeere haarry I thoughtttt thaat weee weenrtt leeeeaving until tomorrrrow."snake asked

"welll therrre hasss beeen a change off plaan" Harry said "Snaaake thisss willl beee verrry uncomfortable" he said and apparated away praying that he didn't splinched himself.

As Dumbledore read the note he felt a cold dread go through him and he knew the boy was gone and that he would only come back on his own accord but he needed to find out how the boy knew that type of magic at the age the age of five. He looked out the hole in the wall just in time to see Harry apparate away not to be seen again for six years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone this is the epic **

**return of Harry potter to the wizarding**

**World. So far no one has given any ideas so **

**I went with the one that I had thought about**

**Before. I hope you like his return. **

**p.s feed the review monster within me..**

…**now on to the story.**

**Chapter 5: the granger's house **

An echo rang across the steer as the gate to the granger's house swung itself open as a dark hooded figure walk into the front yard. Looking around he notice that only one light was on meaning that the older grangers had already fell asleep. As he walled up to the front door there was a faint glow and it unlooked itself and creek open. closing the door with a click he heard the shower running up stair which meant that he had sometime to wait until he acquired his target. Walking into the kitchen he sat down at the table as the refrigerator opened and a glass a ice tea floated to the table and pored itself into a glass before returning to the refrigerator.

As Harry grabbed his cup a daily prophet popped into existence as he took a big gulp of tea. As Harry flipped through the paper there was an article the caught his eye. As he read the title he let out a chuckle but was compelled to read the article any way.

New dark wizards among the wizarding public? by Rita seeker

Is there a new dark wizard among us? In the few weeks leading up to

this article there have been many reports of an anonymous hooded

figure standing outside gringotts and the ministry of magic for long periods

of time doing nothing but watching the public go on about there day and then

Then randomly at any point just going into the darkness of knocktern alley. This

figure is believed to be the one that was in the fight in the hogshead that put

three unknown death eaters in Azkaban but five highly trained aurors in

. Knowing what this wizard is capable of should we not be trying to stop

him before he gets started now normal wizard could take out five aurors without the use

of dark magic. My publishers did not want me to write this article but I think that the

public should know if there is a crises at hand. You should get any thing you need now

And stay out of hogsmeade as this is were they have been seen most often.

The one thing that I would like to know is if this is leading up to another attack on the Hogwarts express like last years advent were six death eaters stormed the train in search for

the boy who lived who was a no show. Does this mean the-boy-who-lived is coming to

Hogwarts this year? Does this mystery person know something that we don't. We will be

keeping you posted but in the mean time you may want to stay In doors as this person seems to be homicidal.

Reading the last statement made them cough up the tea and fell back in their chair. They got up coughing and ran to the sink.

…...

Hermione granger was in the bathroom taking a nice hot bath when she heard a loud crash form down stairs. Draining the water she put on her silk robe and grabbed her wand. Stepping out of the bathroom she saw that her parents must have heard it to as they were coming out of there room. She put her arm out and told them to stay behind her and went first down the stair way with her wand raised. Slowly they made their way into the living room and to the door way to the kitchen. As they reached the kitchen door way Hermione raised her hand to stop her parents as she peeked around the door frame. She quickly took aim and shot a powerful stunner at the hooded figure as he was bending over the sink but he disappeared without a sound.

"well well well that's no way to treat a guest no is it Hermione. " they said taking a drink form the glass they apparated with.

Dan granger stepped in front of his family acting as a shield from any attack that may come.

"who are you?" Emma granger blurted out.

Not answering he went to take another drink when an exploding curse hit it and in a spilt second the world seem to slow down in the blink of an eye. First the hooded person seemed to fade out of view. Second all of the glass pieces seemed to shoot to one corner of the room. If the time it took them to blink the hooded person was in the corner of the room taking a drink from the glass.

" Hermione do you really wan to kill you best friend in the world" Harry said pulling back his hood with a giant grin on his face.

"oh god Harry you scared the live crap out of me. I nearly had a heart attack." Hermione yelled throwing a pillow at his head that he skillfully. "we thought you were a death eater.

"Dan, Emma sorry about that. It's nice to see you again." Harry said with most innocent voice he could muster.

"well hello Harry how have you been lately." Emma asked sweetly

Harry went to answer but Hermione cut him off.

"mom you really aren't buying this load of bull are you" she asked. Behind her Harry was making the puppy dog face.

"well technically Harry really didn't do anything wrong. We did tell him he could come by and let himself in when ever he needed a place to stay a while. By the way you were the one who attacked first for no reason. Emma said trying to keep a strait face

Hermione look back at Harry who bowed to Emma and shot a mischievous grin at Hermione. Hermione staring at Harry got an evil look on her face. "I think you should run now harry my boy" Dan said seeing his daughter stepping toward Harry

"Come here Harry in not going to hurt you". Hermione chuckled

"that's what they all stay before they hurt you Harry said dodging Hermione and jumping off the couch and started flying around the room with Hermione hot on his tail.

"come back here potter im not done with you yet." she shouted

Harry turned to stick out his tongue out but he hit the wall and slid to the floor. Waiting no time jumped on top of Harry and startled his chest.

"give it up Harry I win." Hermione said triumphantly

"I don't think so" Harry said as he disappeared again and reappearing silently floating above her

"Harry that's not fair" she wined as she looked around the room

"Harry were are you"

"up here" Harry laughed as he flew in circles right above her

"come down here and fight like a man." she called after him as he flew to the other side of the room.

"NO, you come up here." Harry laughed fine Hermione said as she put a weightless charm on herself and started and started jumping around the room.

Watching the interaction brought smiles to the grangers faces. It had been along time since they had seen Hermione this happy. It had been all been going fine until Hermione jumped off the couch and grabbed Harry pulling him down on top of her. It was not the fact that harry was on top of her it was that in the process she jumped a little to high and flashed her parents one of her more privet areas and not even knowing. Emma looked to her husband who looked like he had been shot and seemed to be in a state of shock.

"ah hem" Emma coughed to the kids.

Some how in the wrestling Hermione flipped Harry on his back and was now looking between her mom and scarlet face dad who looked to be in a world of his own.

"what" she asked

"I know that it has been a while since you two have seen each other but I would like to point out that Hermione seems to have forgotten that she is only wearing a very thin silk robe with noting underneath.

"WHAT" Harry gasped as Hermione's eye got as big saucers she looked down and could clearly see that her robe was open at the bottom and was keenly aware of herself rubbing agents Harry's belt buckle.

"EEPPP" she squealed and jumped up as Harry apparated to the door way.

"Dan, Emma im so sorry I -I didn't know" Harry rambled on.

Harry, Harry its ok its not your fault but Hermione need to go put on some really clothes.

"ok Hermione said grabbing the floating boy by the hand and started up dragging him up the stairs while he was looking at Emma with a shocked look on his face.

"By herself" Emma added and Hermione turned a deep red and let go of Harry

"sorry Harry" she mumbled but at the moment Harry was blocking her out and listening to what was going on out side. Harry had thought that he had heard around twelve pops echo from around a block away and was trying to listen.

"Harry…. Harry what's wrong?" Hermione shouted

"shhhhh Hermione im trying to listen." and at that moment Harry heard the snap of a twig and the everything got quiet.

"you guys got to get out of here now." Harry said running into the kitchen, "Hermione you have all of your Hogwarts stuff packed right?" Harry asked

"ya why?" she asked him as he came out of the kitchen with the broom Emma call in and tell them that you will be taking your vacation time now until further notice." Harry told them as he bent a piece of wire around the bristles of the broom. Emma and Dan ran out of the room out knowing what was going on but knowing that if Harry was telling them to do this it must be important. Hermione on the other hand Hermione wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now.

"Harry what is going on. Im not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on right now" she started but Harry put a hand over her mouth

"there is a professional attack squad of hit wizards outside and from what I could hear there a twelve to fifteen of then and I need to get you out because there's not going to be much left of this place." Harry said.

"why are they here" she numbed when he took his hand off her face and went back to the broom.

"before I came here me and the minister left on opposite terms. He called me a son of a drunken fool and a dirty mudblood. I called him a fat good for nothing pureblood loving bigot. He tried to hit me with a blasting curse. I threw him out of the office window."

"Harry what's wrong with you he's the minister." she asked him as her parents walked into the room with there and Hermione's bag.

"I made sure that her wasn't hurt to bad. Just a broke arm and a few cracked ribs." Harry said as he ran his hand over the broom and walked back into the kitchen.

"COME OUT POTTER WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR THIS IS GOING TO BE UGLY!" a raspy voice called from out in the yard. Harry put his wand to his neck and yelled back.

"HEY MOODY IS THAT YOU BUDDY THING GOT UGLY THE MOMENT YOU SHOWED UP. HOWS YOUR EYE BY THE WAY?"

Moony started yelling back at Harry but he turn to the grangers and handed a small sack of powder to Dan. "this will get you to the mansion but you must stay there until I get there. Do you under stand me." he asked

"Yes, but Harry we just cant leave you." Emma started but Harry put his hand up

"your not leaving me im going away now go. Dan get them out of here!" Harry yelled as the front door blew of the hinges.

"hello there boy" said the first hit wizard said as he walked through and he as soon followed by the others

"Boy get over yourself you cant get past of all of us. You my have been able to keep out of our reach outside of the boards but know your in my town." Moody called pushing through the kit wizards and to the front.

Now moody what happened last tim-" Harry started but moody started shooting out a wave of spells none of them nice.

"Lets go" Harry laughed as he dodged back and forth shooting his own spells back and quickly overwhelming the old auror.

"what are you people waiting for GET HIM" moody growled as he jumped out of the way of a severing charm

All at once every kit wizard in the room through themselves at Harry. The fist one who was foolish enough to face Harry head on collided with Harry's foot and went flying into the wall. The next through a punch while the one behind Harry tried to kick Harry in the chest. Harry grabbed the frist ond by the arm and swung him into the other while he jumped in the air and over two more of them as he shot off more spells. The fight raged on for what the hit wizards thought was an eternity. They all wished for the sweet relief of rest but they all had there orders from moody and they were very clear bring him in alive or no one come back. Now it looked like they couldn't bring him back dead even if they wanted to. Harry shot down the last hit wizard as moody's form appeared in the doorway."potter lets get this over with we both know I will die today but I hold to the same command I gave my men and I will be damned if I will be the one who tells there families that the died for an empty cause. I had always hoped that there would one person out there a that can give me a beautiful death and the only one I know of is you" Moody said drawing his wand." no moody one day I will give you your beautiful death but not in this desecrated place I have a job for you. Go tell Dumbledore that his savoir is coming and please shut Rita seeker up tell her that Harry said that there will be a smashing problem if she doesn't leave the person in the hood alone." Harry smiled as he jumped on his left the granger house right as the muggle police and firemen pulled up to the burning rubble of the granger's house.


End file.
